Between Myths and Legends
by PinkFirebird
Summary: If evil stands, then light turns to dark, life to death...forever. War is upon the universe. The darkness is coming.
1. Chapter 1 Time Clicks Life Away

A/N – Teaser for next story!

Chapter 1- The Clock Ticks Life Away

The day I have long feared has come…

The darkness is coming.

Sleepless nights filled with nightmares, nightmares that will now become reality. For years I have fought to prevent this day from happening. Years of training, fighting, sacrifice, loss, bloodshed, and pain…all for nothing. I lost the battle. I failed…I can no longer prevent it or keep it to certain borders. The darkness is upon the universe now. Battles lost, lives gone, evil's army has risen. Hope seems so far, and faith is dwindling. There is little time left and only one option left. Return.

The day I have long feared has come…

The darkness is coming…

God help us all…


	2. Chapter 2 What Lies Before Us

**A/N- This is a new epic I am starting. The first two chapters I know are short, but it's a glimpse into what is coming. Thank you so much for reading! I love getting reviews!**

**Also look for updates for "Halfway Gone" and "So Small" coming by the end of the week. **

_**Bottom line is, even if you see 'em coming, you're not ready for the big moments. No one asks for their life to change, not really. But it does. So what are we, helpless? Puppets? No. The big moments are gonna come. You can't help that. It's what you do afterwards that counts. That's when you find out who you are. – Whistler, BTVS**_

**Chapter 2 – What Lies Before Us**

_There is something wrong. I can feel it within the depths of my soul. I don't know what it is. It's something I never felt or sensed before as dread runs through my veins. Suddenly I am standing on a shore looking out onto the Pacific Ocean. The wind is whipping around me. The sun has vanished and the darkness I felt before begins to spread. I am aware I am no longer alone. Standing to my right is Jason, Trini, Billy and Zack and to my left are Rocky, Aisha and Adam. Someone is missing, someone important…Kimberly. I turn my head to look at Jason and he knows what I'm thinking. It gets darker by the second as the eight of us stand there together. We all take a step back as the clear blue ocean suddenly turns a crimson red…blood. Then in the distance we can see lighting strike through the sky and explosions and fire start to surround us. _

"_If evil stands, then light turns to dark, life to death…forever. The darkness is coming. War is upon us." A soft and familiar voice echoes through everyone's minds. _

In the state of California, eight people awoke with a start, hearts beating rapidly, drenched in a cold sweat, reliving the nightmare that had just taken over their dreams. These eight individuals are not your normal citizens of earth, but once belong to an elite fighting force. This was not just a nightmare, but a warning.

"_If evil stands, then light turns to dark, life to death…forever. The darkness is coming. War is upon us." _The familiar voice echoed once again in everyone's minds, sending an icy chill down each one's back.


	3. Chapter 3 Return

**A/N: So sorry it's been a long time. Lots of things have happened, but I am hoping to be back in the game now. **

**So basically I am re-writing some of this story. The more I thought about the more I started to take a different direction. So here you go a new chapter and another soon to follow along with other updates. **

**Hope everyone enjoys! Catch ya on the Flipside!**

* * *

**Chapter 3** –**Return**

"_**A hero is made in the moment, not from questioning the past or fearing what's to come." **__**-Smallville**_

Walking through the halls of Reefside High, Dr. Thomas Oliver weaved around the mass of students. Teenage girls smiled and giggled as he passed, hoping to catch the attention of the young and handsome teacher, but not once did he look up or pay any attention to his surroundings. His mind was clouded and disturbed by one continuous thought: _"If__evil stands, then light turns to dark, life to death…forever. The darkness is coming. War is upon us."_As he entered his classroom he was oblivious to the four students already waiting for him as he collapsed into his chair and threw his briefcase carelessly onto his desk.

"Whoa, rough night Dr. O?" A tall boy, with light brown hair wearing a red t-shirt asked as he and the three other students looked at their teacher with concern.

"Yo earth to Dr. O." Another boy in a blue shirt called out as he waved his hand in front of his teacher's face since he failed to answer the first question.

"Huh?" Tommy answered finally lifting his head towards the four teenagers.

"You okay Dr. O?" A girl with light brown hair streaked with blonde highlights and wearing a yellow rocker tee asked.

"Umm, yeah. Didn't sleep well last night." Tommy mumbled back.

"You sure? You look like death warmed over. Is it something we should be worried about?" A third boy wearing a white t-shirt asked as he leaned against one of the desks in the classroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine and I don't think you need to be worried." Tommy replied as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

Connor McKnight, Ethan James, Kira Ford and Trent Frenandez looked onto their teacher worriedly as none of them believed what their teacher and mentor was saying, but before they could push any further, the bell rang. Tommy let out a sigh of relief when they took their seats and the classroom began to fill up with the rest of the students. He didn't want to talk to them anymore at the moment and he really had no idea how to answer their questions. The dream he had last night had been so vivid. He could feel, smell and hear everything. _Maybe it wasn't a dream. Maybe a premonition? A warning? Just like when I was losing my green ranger powers. I need to make a call after school." _Tommy thought as he passed out some class materials while still getting strange looks from four particular students.

* * *

Jason Lee Scott stood under the steaming hot water of his shower, letting the water stream down his back in the hopes of calming his nerves. Both he and his wife had awoken around three this morning in a cold sweat. He didn't know what caused it; he didn't know what it meant, although he had a pretty good idea what it was related to. Sighing in frustration the former red and gold ranger shut the shower off and stepped out of the shower. Walking into his bedroom with nothing but a red towel wrapped around his waist, the water dripping from his wet dark brown hair, Jason sat down on the bed and leaned back onto the soft blankets. Closing his eyes, the dream replayed in his mind, the voice ringing in his ears. He knew that voice. He could indentify it anywhere and anytime, but that's what scared him.

"Honey? You out of the shower?" A soft voice called as a beautiful Asian woman with long black hair and fair skin entered the bedroom.

"Yeah Tri. I'm right here." Jason answered softly as he felt the bed dip. He was instantly bombarded with the scent of lavender and mint, the distinct aroma of his wife.

"So when do we call the others?" Trini Kwan-Scott asked as her smaller hand clutched Jason's bigger hand.

Knowing exactly what his wife was asking of him, he racked his brain for the answer. "You call Billy. I'll call Zack. We need to talk to Tommy first before we talk to Aisha, Rocky and Adam." Jason replied jumping up off the bed in search of a pair of jeans and t-shirt.

"He's not going to like any of this and he's going to be pissed we kept this from him for so long." Trini sighed as she sat up and rubbed her sleepy face.

"I know, but he'll understand." Jason replied as he pulled a red crew-neck t-shirt over his head.

"Something horrible is coming isn't it?" Trini barely whispered as she looked up at her best friend, teammate and husband.

Sighing, Jason knelt down before Trini and took her delicate hands in his. "Yeah, but we will get through it just like we always do and we will do it together." Jason smiled as he leaned in and brushed a soft kiss across his wife's wet lips.

"Let's make some calls." Trini smiled back after receiving the wonderful kiss as Jason helped her to feet.

* * *

Tommy sat in the basement of his house otherwise known as he own personal lair or Command Center. Sitting very still in his black desk chair, he replayed the dream over and over in his head hoping to catch something he missed. Closing his eyes, he leaned back in his chair and focused on the position of everything before him. He could see the ocean in front of him. To his right are Jason, Trini, Billy and Zack. To his left are Rocky, Aisha and Adam. "_There is no Kat, Tanya and Justin, so it has to be the first two teams, but where the hell is Kim? She is the missing link…I think…"_Tommy thought as the voice from the dream echoed in his mind again causing his eyes to snap open as something very important immediately dawned on him. He knew that voice. It was a voice of age, wisdom, and knowledge which recalled so many memories, some good and some bad. Although before his thoughts could continue down that path, he heard the secret door to the lair open above him.

"Hey Dr. O." Kira greeted as she and the other three members of the Dino Thunder Team walked down the stairs.

"Hey guys." Tommy greeted as he turned his attention back to his computer.

"So are you going to tell us what's bothering you?" Ethan asked as he and Connor flopped onto the couch that was placed across the room.

"Nothing is bothering me." Tommy retorted.

"Sure Dr. O." Connor said as he rolled his eyes.

"He's right Tommy. You have been on edge all day." A woman with dark red hair interjected as she entered the lair from the underground entrance.

"I am fine Haley." Tommy growled.

"That's a load of crap." Hailey bit back.

"Just drop it." Tommy snapped as he turned around to glare at his students and friend.

"Fine." Haley gave in and sat herself in the chair next to Tommy. "So what is the plan for today?"

"I thought we would do some training." Tommy answered and was immediately met with the groans of his students.

"Oh come on Dr. O., we kicked ass in yesterday's battle so why do we need to train today?" Connor whined.

"You always need to train and be ready Connor. You never know what's going to happen." Tommy retorted, an anxious feeling coming from the pit of his stomach in reaction to his own advice. _Something is coming._

"Might as well get it over with." Ethan sighed as the four rangers walked outside to begin their training.

3 hours later….

"So what do you think is bothering Dr. O?" Ethan asked from the back seat of Connor's car as Connor drove him, Trent and Kira home.

"Who knows…but he seems very distracted and more gloomy than usual." Trent added.

"Yeah he was so intense in training today. It was actually kind of scary." Connor replied looking over at Kira. _I wish I had the nerve to ask her out._

"Connor look out!" Kira screamed, quickly interrupting Connor's thoughts.

"Shit." Connor cursed as he slammed on his breaks.

The three rangers got out of Connor's car quickly getting into defensive positions as they looked at the portal in front of them. Red energy bolts flashed around them causing them to huddle closer together. "What the hell is going on?" Kira asked ready to call on her morpher.

"I don't know, it looks like an Invisaportal, buts it's a different color and larger." Ethan replied.

"Whatever it is, something is bound to come out of it so be prepared." Connor commanded, Kira and Ethan nodding their heads in agreement.

Within seconds of his words, three large creatures appeared crushing the hood of Connor's car red mustang. "Shit, did they have to land on my car?" Connor cursed.

"What the hell are they? They don't look like any of Mesagog's thugs." Trent commented as the creatures started to advance towards the four rangers.

"They're huge!" Ethan gasped as he dodged a large black fist aimed at his head.

"And strong!" Connor added as he was thrown towards Ethan after trying to land his own counterattack. "They have some sort of metal armor protecting them, but nothing we have seen before."

Kira was able to dodge the first attack aimed at her, but the creatures were fast, agile and carried powerful weapons which were now aimed at the yellow dino ranger. Hearing the cries of her teammates Kira called forth her Morpher hoping there would be enough time. Knowing the creature's weapon was about to hit, Kira closed her eyes and lifted her arms hoping to somehow shield herself until her powers could take over, but the blow never came. Wondering what happened Kira was taken aback when she looked towards the creature. Instead of a possible deadly blow, there was someone standing in front of the yellow dino ranger blocking the attack.

"Kira move!" Connor, Ethan, and Trent called grabbing their stunned teammate and dragging her away from the current fight.

The four dino rangers stood in awe of their savior as a glowing bow-like weapon was brought down in quick succession decapitating all three creatures. "Holy shit that was awesome." Connor whispered, his friends shaking their heads in shocked agreement.

They continued to watch as the warrior's weapon suddenly shrunk to a small stick and was placed in the holster on the side of the armored right leg. "Umm...thank you." Ethan said as they all took a few steps closer to the warrior. Taking a closer look they could see he or she was no taller than Kira. The armor looked hard like metal, but thin and flexible which is probably why the warrior was able to move so easy and quick.

"Don't thank me yet. This is only the beginning." A distorted voice responded as the warrior turned around giving the three rangers a better look.

"Ummm...okay...who are you?" Connor asked as Kira took a closer look at the armor noticing a how much more similar it was to their ranger armor, but the metal armor appeared to be a smoky black with dark pink accents around the diamonds on her chest where there also lay a circular gold medallion with animal engravings. The new position also allowed the rangers to know their savior was female and severely injured as blood streaked down different parts of the shiny armor.

"You are rangers." The stranger simply stated.

"Yes we are." Kira answered taking a step closer to their new acquaintance.

"Kira!" Connor chastised. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"It's okay we can trust her." Kira answered as she continued to stare.

"How do you know?" Ethan questioned.

"I just do." Kira responded not sure herself why she was compelled to trust the complete stranger.

"You must take me to your command center. I need to talk to your mentor." The warrior commanded.

Still feeling skeptical of their new friend, Connor was quick to question her. "Why should we?"

"I failed...his army is coming." The warrior sadly responded, her breathing starting to become more raged as she suddenly clutched her side causing her to fall to one knee.

"Dude, we got take her to Dr. O. This is all a little too much for us to handle and she needs medical attention." Ethan commented as he and Kira knelt down to the ground helping the warrior to her feet.

"Fine, but if this is a trick, I am blaming you two." Connor retorted as they got back into Connor's car. Looking at his dented car, Connor cursed out into the night about having the worse luck ever as he turned around and began driving back towards the place he hoped could give them some answers.

* * *

Back at Tommy's House

Tommy sat on his couch, ESPN playing on the TV in the background as he took another sip of his beer. He was still trying to piece together the dream and the ominous feeling that was continuing to eat away at him. As he made his way to his kitchen to grab another drink, a loud knock thudded against his front door. "Who the hell could that be at this hour?" Tommy grumbled as he walked over to answer the door. "Yes?"

"Hey to you too Bro." Jason greeted as he stood at Tommy's front door along with Trini, Billy and Zack.

"Hey…umm…what are you guys doing here so late?" Tommy greeted, happy to see his best friends, but also confused by their sudden arrival.

"We need to talk." Jason answered as Tommy ushered everyone inside.

"It's good to see you." Trini smiled as she hugged Tommy.

"Good to see you too Tri." Tommy smiled back at the greeting.

"Had to steal my color huh?" Zack smirked as he shook Tommy's hand.

"Yeah…yeah…" Tommy laughed as he went over to greet Billy as well.

"Salutations Tommy." Billy smiled.

"Hey Billy." Tommy smiled back. "Everyone want to take a seat?"

"Sure, you better sit too. This could take awhile." Jason said in a stern voice.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked. "Is this about the dream?"

"You had it too?" Trini asked as she sat between Jason and Zack on a black leather coach while Billy took the recliner and Tommy pulled up another chair.

"Yeah, all of us plus Rocky, Adam and Aisha standing on the shore and the ominous voice warning us?" Tommy answered.

"Precisely. We have a theory about what the dream is about or what it concerns." Billy replied.

"You do? How?" Tommy questioned getting more confused by the second as he looked at his friends looking at each other uncomfortably. "Come on guys…spill."

"Well did you notice who was missing from that dream?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, Kat, Tanya, Justin and well Kim especially." Tommy answered, the last name coming out softly.

"Well…" Trini started but was suddenly interrupted by commotion coming from Tommy's kitchen.

"Hey Dr. O, you gotta come down here quick. You will not believe what happened…" Ethan started as he walked into the living room to see his teacher sitting with four other people. "Sorry, didn't know you had company."

"It's okay Ethan. Guys, this is Ethan, my blue and Ethan I would like to meet Jason, Trini, Zack and Billy." Tommy replied.

"Whoa…you guys are the original red, yellow, black and blue!" Ethan exclaimed in awe.

"Nice to meet you Ethan." Trini smiled warmly at the young man.

"Ethan, what are you guys doing back here and what happened?" Tommy asked remembering Ethan's original outburst.

"You got to come down and see Dr. O. We'll explain down there." Ethan answered running back into the kitchen and down the secret entrance to the lair.

"Dr. O huh?" Zack laughed.

"Don't start." Tommy said rolling his eyes as the four original rangers followed Tommy down into his lair.

Walking down into the lair, they were greeted by the sight of Kira, Trent, Connor and some form of a ranger leaning on them for support. "What's going on? Who is that?" Tommy demanded.

Smiling slightly at his mentor Connor was the first to answer. "Umm, boy do we have a story to tell you."


End file.
